Automotive vehicles with convertible tops typically include a storage space in which the top is stowed when fully retracted. The storage space is located behind the passenger compartment. The storage space may be a dedicated space used only for storing the retracted top, or the storage space may be continuous with or part of the trunk space. In either case, it is known to provide a decklid movable to a closed position for concealing both the storage space and the trunk space. The decklid is pivotable in a forward direction allowing access to the trunk space and a rearward direction allowing movement of the top in and out of the storage space.
It remains desirable to provide an overcenter arrangement for locking the decklid in the closed position, thereby eliminating a need for dedicated latches or locks for locking the decklid in the closed position.